Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${3y+6-y}$
Answer: Combine the ${y}$ terms: 3 y + 6 − y = = ( 3 − 1 ) y + 6 2 y + 6 { \begin{eqnarray} 3{y} + 6 - {y} &=& (3 - 1){y} + 6\\ &=& 2{y} + 6 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $2y + 6$.